Link's Quest to Find Zelda: Of Peace and Chaos
by TempleMaster17
Summary: The final trilogy in the series. Leave a review if you actually read it.
1. Battle

Heyo ppl...I have returned with yet another part to my Link's Quest to Find Zelda series! Two more will follow, and then it really is gonna end! But the end will set the plot for my next series, and I'll still be adding chapters to my old fic "The Legend of Zelda: Sages of Stupidity." Feel free to e-mail me (IMANUT1717@aol.com) with any ideas you have or whatever...but just make sure I know ur from fanfiction cuz I delete any mail I get from ppl I don't know. OK enough of my endless stupid blabbing...let's start the fic!  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, however much I might wish I did. I don't. Get over it and move on with your life. I do own the world of Mekinelle, though, and all of the realms therein, as well as the character Jutaur. If ya wanna use them, pleez ask first! Thank you!~  
  
  
Part seven: Battle  
  
  
As Jutaur plodded forward, Link stood still. He was trying to analyze how fast Jutar could move. This was obviously just a walk, and a slow one at that. With the same effort Link could dash from one end of the battle area to the other.   
  
But he didn't. He waited patiently for Jutaur to come close enough. Link had a plan. Ten steps until Jutaur was close enough to strike him. Link began envisioning a white globe of light. Eight steps. The light took on the form of himself again; just as it had when he was experimenting with red light. Four steps. Both Link and his light-enemy drew their weapons and took on a fighter's stance. Two. Link whirled into action in his mind, striking at his opponent's knees, but met only a sword wrought of pure white light. Jutaur pulled back his axe to strike. Without thinking Link stepped aside and dashed to the other end of the battle ground. In his mind he was in fierce combat with the image of himself. He was safe from Jutaur...for now. In his mind he flipped and jumped, struck and parried, but none of his blows hit home. Why was he struggling against himself? Unthinkingly he ducked, and a slight breeze against his head registered that it was time to run again. Upon reaching the other side of the battlefield, Link, in his mind, shouted at his opponent that they should be working together; they were the same. The light shook its head and told him "You are too focused on rescuing Zelda. I, your other side, am more focused on the battle." In his mind Link smirked, and tried to focus more on the battle than Zelda. After a few more times of running around the battle area, he had almost forgotten about Zelda. As soon as that happened all of the light's will poured into his own, and he brought it out into the world.  
  
This took Jutaur by surprise. Link separated the light into thousands upon thousands of strands, and hurried to weave them together. He was forced to do another lap in the process, but finally he had made himself a shield of pure white light. It was almost as tall as he was, and weighed nothing. Jutaur caught up to him and swung his axe. Link raised the shield, and the blow was deflected like a pebble against a brick wall. He countered with a furious barrage of his own, none of which hit Jutaur; but at least he took off about two and a half feet of axe handle in the process.  
  
Link found that he did not need all of his shield that he had created. Focusing on the light once more, he took about a foot off the top, stretched it thinner than paper, and wound it around his sword. Jutaur's armor would present no problem now. He lunged. Jutaur tried to block the blow but Link's light-blade pierced his axe...and stopped dead on the armor. No matter what Link did he could not scratch that armor. Jutaur grinned.   
  
Link kicked him. Hard.  
  
Jutaur was taken completely by surprise. He fell over on his back, losing his helet as he crashed to the ground. Link stood over him and returned Jutaur's previous grin. "You lucked out, scum. I never hit a man while he's down and can't get up by himself." With that he offered Jutaur a hand, and helped him up.  
  
"You are an honorable man, Link. It is a shame that I have to kill you." As he said the last few words he threw a punch at Link's stomach. It connected only with tunic as Link jumped back. "You're quick, kid. Any other man would have given up by now."  
  
"Not me," Link told him. As he said it he held up his right hand in a fist, palm inward. The triforce of courage shone brightly.  
  
"So the legends are true..." Jutaur murmured. He casually swung his axe at Link's head, but the light-shield was there to stop it. Link quickly punctured the axeblade a second time. And a third.   
  
Jutaur put the blade up to his face; the holes were spaced perfectly for eyeholes. Link chuckled, and as he did so brought his blade crashing down on the right axeblade. It came clear off, skidding about thirty feet away; and left Jutaur with just a regular axe that one might use to chop firewood...if it didn't have a huge, deadly, black battle blade on it still.   
  
With his axe lightened, Jutaur unleashed a furious rain of blows, almost always matched stroke for stroke by the light shield or sword.  
  
Almost.  
  
A few blows grazed Link, taking off a good deal of skin and looking much more gruesome and painful than it actually was. Link battled on doggedly, though, despite his reddening tunic. Zelda had hidden her eyes at this point, thinking all was lost for her best friend.  
  
The light on Link's sword suddenly winked out. He double checked to see that his shield was still there. It was. Link threw another barrage at Jutaur. What was not blocked by the axe was by his armor, but when Link examined it this time, it was scratched and dented from where his sword had struck. 'Of course!' he thought. 'I put light on it that was originally part of a shield; made to deflect, not cut!'  
  
On and on the two battled. To Zelda, who had uncovered her eyes, it looked more like a dance than anything. A dance with no pre-specified steps. A dance of instinct alone. Link seemed to know the dance better, but Jutaur matched him step for step, stroke for stroke.  
  
Suddenly Link caught Jutaur by surprise; feinting left but going right while striking up. The force of his blow knocked off his rival's shoulderplate. Immediately the breastplate and backplate fell off, as they had been held on by the shoulder piece. Jutaur merely kicked them aside, now moving towards Link at a doubled speed, whirling the axe expertly in his hands.  
  
Once again Link's shield saved him. Just then an idea hit him. He parried Jutaur's most recent attempt on his life and dashed to the opposite end of the area. He stretched the light out as he had before and folded it around him. He had to set his sword down to do this, so as not to leave any part of himself exposed. He folded the light skillfully around himself, shaping it to match his every contour. His new coat of light made him shimmer, and as he picked up his sword again he seemed somehow more than mortal.  
  
Now he stood there, completely still, and focused on a new globe of light. He was faintly aware of Jutaur's vain attempts to penetrate the light which was his armor. The light in his mind took on the form of Impa. "Traitor," he muttered within the depths of his brain. Before Impa had time to speak or move he had drawn the Master Sword and thrown it. It passed through light-Impa's forehead, once again leaving no mark or blood. Her will faded into his own, and he brought the light into reality.  
  
So quick was his vicory that the light he now commanded was at its purest; making those of a pure heart who saw it cry for joy and those with an evil heart weep from fear. Jutaur backed away. Link folded the light delicately over his sword. He was quite the picture of the Hero of Time. Standing there, glowing sword shining at his side, the young man now seemed even to surpass immortality. If every person in that world had seen him at that moment, only two would believe that he was a mere man.  
  
Jutaur stood, frozen with fear. Link approached him, and suddenly ran his enemy through. No blood came. No mark was made. Jutaur did not die.  
  
*~~* THE END OF PART SEVEN *~~*  
  
Coming up in Part Eight: " 'I will escort you to my border, but that is as far as I can go. I have a big mess to clean up here, and many wrongs to right,' Jutaur told Link regretfully." 


	2. Peace: A Hero's Victory

Part eight! It is heeere! Still looking for some suggestions on my humor fic "The Legend of Zelda: Sages of Stupidity." I have enough for the next three chapters, buuut I like to be prepared :) AAACK! It looks like a smidgeon of romance worked its way in here!! What is this world coming to?! *Tries to smack the romance out but can't* grrrrrr...it's not that I'm immature about that stuff...I just...can't see myself writing romance. Oh well. At least it's just a little.... Ok here we go! Enjoy! AND PLEEEZ REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!  
  
Part Eight: Peace: A Hero's Victory  
  
  
Jutaur shed his armor, dropped his axe, and, seeing the light surrounding Link's sword, began to cry for joy.  
  
Link was confused. An enemy with an evil heart should be killed by the touch of something so pure. Then he remembered the way Jutaur had treated Zelda. It was not at all harsh. He must love her. The pure light on his sword must have destroyed all of the evil within Jutaur, leaving only the good and pure behind. Sensing no more danger, Link allowed the light surrounding himself and his sword to go out.  
  
"Zelda," Link began, "we have to go."  
  
"Yes...but the people here...."  
  
"I have an idea." Link smiled. "Jutaur, as you know Zelda played a big part in governing the city she was in before you captured her. She must return to Hyrule to prevent the evill king Ganondorf from escaping the sacred realm and taking over Hyrule again. Maybe you could help that city while she is gone?"  
  
"I will escort you to my border, but that is as far as I can go. I have a big mess to clean up here, and many wrongs to right," Jutaur told Link regretfully. "After that is done, however, that may be a possibility."  
  
"I see. Zelda and I have enough food and water between us for all of us to leave now. Let's go."  
  
With that the trio headed off to the west.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
The weather was cool, with a comfortingly warm breeze. With the addition of no monsters drawing his attention every hour or so, Link and his companions made cosiderably faster progress than Link had made on his own all those weeks ago.  
  
Jutaur, as it turned out, knew a good deal of shortcuts, speeding them along. He pointed out different plants that were good to eat or poisonous, and used some to season their food for variety. As they traveled the three told stories and jokes, and with the light and cheerful mood the time seemed to fly. After only five and a half days of travel the came upon the canyon that separated Damon's Realm from Cemor's Realm. There was no sign on the other side for Link to grapple to this time, though, and he did not see how both he and Zelda would cross.  
  
He was taken by surprise as a bridge of light appeared suddenly in front of him. A moment later he was inwardly berating himself for forgetting that Zelda was a sage, and much more experienced with magic than he. All of that was quickly forgotten, however, as the three exchanged their good-byes and Link and Zelda crossed the bridge. In another week they would be back in Hyrule and everything would be right again.  
  
For the time being, however, he contented himself with the trek back towards the city, which by now he had learned was called Cemor City, capitol of Cemor's Realm. Jutaur had given them a history lesson along the way. Link decided to go over that in his mind as he walked.  
  
Mekinelle had been a chaotic world of anarchy; full of cheating, theft, and betrayal. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, ten men appeared in Mekinelle. They all became well known throughout the land, respected by all. The two best-known were Damon and Cemor. It was they who had the idea into splitting the world into ten roughly equal sections, to be known as Realms. Each Realm would have a governor, and each city within the Realm would have a mayor, who would report semi-annually to the governor. Each of the Realms was named after one of those lords.   
  
After they had all passed away, however, some Realms began to neglect their system of government. Slowly the inhabitants of those Realms began to move away to others that still prospered. Soon, Damon's Realm was one among three deserted. Evil began to rally in those Realms, and Mekinelle was on the brink of war. With nearly all of the evil scoured from Damon's Realm, however, over one half of the evil forces had been demolished. That was how bad Damon's Realm had been.  
  
He was startled slightly as Zelda told him they should stop for lunch. Had it really been that long since they had crossed the border?  
  
He sighed as he pulled some herbs from his pocket to flavor their food. Now that he and Zelda had discussed all that they had been through since they last saw each other in Hyrule- they had had a little over a week to do that- there was an awkward silence between them. There was so much he wanted to say...but couldn't. What he wanted to say was that he loved her, and talk about the possibility of them someday being together. Instead he asked, "You will be staying back on Hyrule, won't you?"  
  
"I don't know, Link. For as long as Ganondorf has the triforce of power and must be sealed in the Sacred Realm, I will stay."  
  
"You're needed back there for more than keeping Ganondorf locked up," Link told her. "The people of Hyrule need you just as much as the people here do. As soon as we get back we need a new Sage of the Shadow. Then Impa must be charged with high treason, and either banished or destroyed." Zelda flinched at the comment, but nodded anyways. Link continued. "And Zelda. There is one more thing. I couldn't tell you before; I didn't know how to say it. Plus you didn't need anything else to worry about at the time. Your father was so upset by your disappearance that he took ill. Last I saw him he wasn't doing too well. By the time we get back it may be too late; you may be Queen Zelda."  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
They had been journeying for four days now, and were just cresting another hill.  
  
"Look!" Zelda cried suddenly. Below them sprawled Cemor City, no less grand than Link had left it a few weeks back.  
  
"I think we need a few days rest," Link said gratefully; and he and Zelda sprinted off in a race to see who could rach the gates first.  
  
Zelda won. The guard immediately recognized her and ordered the gates to be opened.  
  
The city was by far the most beautiful Link had ever seen; and undoubtedly the largest. As he and Zelda walked down the broad brick streets, people shouted excited greetings. On their way in the guard informed them that everyone in the town had been notified about the stranger Link from Hyrule who went off to save Zelda. People began to line the streets, cheering for Zelda and her rescuer. All Link could do was grin. He was too taken with the neatness and splendor of the city to say a word. Every house was neat; there were a variety of sizes and number of stories, but all had a neatly trimmed, perfectly green lawn in front. Children were busy at play, happy and care-free. Some would see Zelda, smile broadly, and wave; a wave which was returned, with an equally broad smile.   
  
Presently a house larger than the rest came into view; it was three stories high, twice as wide as the rest around it, with a huge expanse of lawn surrounding it. Around the perimeter of the lawn ran a fence...but there was something strange about it. Sometimes Link could see it, and right as he was sure it was there it disappeared; only to reappear a moment later. It was usually translucent, occasionally opaque or completely transparent. There was a long sidewalk that meandered hap-hazardly over the lawn, lazily making its way from the front gate to the door. Along the way was a garden of fountains, bushes artistically cut, and large exotic flowers. It was all done with perfect taste; not too much, but still flashy.  
  
"Here we are," Zelda told Link proudly as they reached the gates. "My home away from home." With that the gates opened, and they walked side by side down the path to Zelda's house.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
~~  
Link was back in Hyrule; on Epona, riding towards Lon Lon Ranch. Before it came into view, however, he noticed a black cloud of smoke on the horizon. As he rode further he saw that the ranch was the source of that smoke. He urged the horse faster. Five minutes later he was running up the sloping path leading into the ranch itself.  
  
The place had been completely ransacked, and burned afterwards. A few dead cuckoos littered the ground. Apparently the horses had fled; there was no sign of them in the stable. The house seemed to have escaped most of the fire, however. He walked through the open doorway where the door had been knocked in. He slowly made his way past broken furniture and such and walked up the stairs. Inside he found Malon sitting at the table, facing away from him. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head fell forward [A/N: NOT OFF!] and banged the table. Then Link realized she was dead.  
  
Terror gripped him, and as he bolted out the door and ran down the stairs tears came to his eyes. He ran out the open doorway....  
  
And ran headlong into none other than Ganondorf Dragmire.  
~~  
  
He woke up with a start, his brow soaked with a cold sweat. It was only a dream. He was in Mekinelle, in Cemor City, in Zelda's house. Everything would be okay. They just had to get back to Hyrule...very, very soon.  
  
He walked down the halls, and after a little effort found Zelda's room. It was empty. He began to walk around again, and presently heard footsteps. He hid around a corner, and as the footsteps came close enough.... He jumped out and clamped his hand over the intruder's mouth. It took him a moment to realize that it was actually Zelda.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he whispered.  
  
"It's okay...I couldn't sleep...I had this horrible dream, Link! The ranch...it was all burned up...and Malon...." She burst into tears, and threw her arms around her friend. "She was dead! And then I ran into Ganondorf...it was awful!"  
  
Link gently pushed her out of the embrace he had her in. "We need to go, now. I had the same dream. I hope we're not too late...."  
  
Zelda nodded. "I know a place where we can get back into Lon Lon ranch. There are two that I know of; one in the woods north of here, and one in the bedroom you were in. Hurry, follow me!"  
  
They raced down the corridors, which seemed so much longer now that they were in haste. After what seemed like hours- but had been only a minute- they reached Link's room. Link hurriedly put on his tunic over his pajamas and put on his shield. He strapped his sword to his back, and nodded to Zelda. She created a ball of light quickly- about a hundred times faster than Link could have done it- and made a small doorway. She began to focus, and after a few minutes the door swung open. They rushed through.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As soon as they were back in Hyrule the scent of smoke filled their nostrils. They were in a twisted burning wreckage that was the Ranch. Both instinctively ran to the farmhouse and rushed up the stairs. They found Malon in her room as she had been in their dream...only she wasn't dead. There was, however, a gash on her wrist that was bleeding heavily. Link rushed to her, tearing off a piece of his tunic to staunch the wound.  
  
"Link............I thought that you......you and the......the Sages.......I thought you trapped.........him in the.......the Sacred Rea-" she slipped out of consciousness before she finished.  
  
  
*~~* THE END OF PART EIGHT *~~*  
  
[A/N: Stick around for the concluding chapter of the Link's Quest to Fin Zelda series! And pleeeeease review! I need feedback! You can do it! C'mooon....the box is right down there! Review or there's no part nine for you! :P :P :P :P I'm j/p wit ya ppls.....but u still gots ta review! Oh and BTW, no preview of the last chapter cuz it would give too much away.] 


	3. Chaos: The Traitor Sage

Here is the season finale of Link's Quest to Find Zelda...ok, ok...not season finale...buuuut it is the final chapter! I am going to write another fic some time in the near future that takes up where this leaves off...but that won't be for a while yet. Okay I won't bore you with a big huge author's note at the beginning...HEEERE WE GO!  
  
  
Part Nine: Chaos: The Traitor Sage  
  
Impa smiled to herself. It had been so easy to get Zelda to believe her. Year by year she could feel Ganondorf growing stronger, and year by year she got more anxious. Finally, a month after that pathetic fool Link set off to try and find Zelda, he was free.   
  
They had gone around Hyrule spreading chaos; destroying one target at a time. Today's targets had been the ranch and that wretched girl Malon. Their first target had been the King of Hyrule. Now that he was dead, and Zelda gone forever, Hyrule was desperately looking for a leader. Tomorrow the High Council would hold a meeting, at the end of which the new king or queen would be crowned. There were four nominees; herself included. None of the High Council knew of her betrayal; all they saw when they looked at her was a strong shiekah woman, and a close friend of the Princess's.   
  
Soon the clueless fools would make her queen.  
  
(Perspective change)  
  
Zelda came rushing back up the stairs, clutching some herbs tightly in her panicked hands. Link heard her coming and slowly undid the piece of tunic that he had wrapped around Malon's wrist. It was dark with blood; saturated. But at least it had helped. The gash was still bleeding freely, but at least it wasn't as bad as before. Presently Zelda entered the room, dashing over to Malon. Link tore off another piece of his tunic, and wrapped it back around Malon's wrist after Zelda had placed the herbs there. Then he got out the water bottle and slowly poured some of the cold water onto his wounded friend's forehead.  
  
"Link!" Zelda suddenly exclaimed. "Link...I sense...Malon...she has the power in her to be a Sage!" She mumbled a few words in the unconscious Malon's ear. "Now all we need is to summon the rest of the Sages here...except Impa, of course, and we can awaken her as a Sage. Then all you have to do is-" tears suddenly appeared in her eyes-"de...destroy...Impa."  
  
"I can take care of that," Link replied grimly. "You stay here and summon the Sages. I'll go tell your father you've returned."  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
"Your Majesty!" Link called as he walked towards the King's chamber. "Your Majes-" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the High Council sitting in the chamber rather than the king. "What's going on here?" he demanded.  
  
"Link," one of the elders began, "while you were gone...actually it was just two days ago...the king died. Right now we are trying to decide who the new ruler will be."  
  
"That's easy! Why do you need some huge meeting to crown Zelda? She's back, you know."  
  
There were murmurs of disbelief among the Council. Only one member was silent. Impa. Link stared at her; a cold, hateful, warning stare, met with her own gaze filled with rage. After a moment, however, she was forced to avert her eyes. His cold, cold blue eyes...she knew they saw her for what she was.  
  
Behind his back Link had secretly nocked an arrow to his bow. "Do you know," he began," who is responsible for Ganon's return?" The mention of the evil monstrosity brought an uncomfortable silence to the room. Link continued. "Turn your attention towards Impa. She is a vile traitor. A disgrace to the land of Hyrule, and to the Sages." With that he pulled out his readied bow and loosed the arrow before anyone could move.   
  
"YOU WILL SUFFER...FOR...THIS....MY MASTER WILL DESTROY YOU....ALLLLL!" With that, the traitor Sage dropped lifeless to the floor. The High Council suddenly burst into applause for Link...not at all what he had expected. He had expected something more along the lines of a death sentence. At the demand for news, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played one of the first songs he learned: Saria's Song.  
  
~Link?~ came Saria's voice, seemingly out of nowhere. ~Is Impa dead?~  
  
"Yes."  
  
~Good. We are all here at the ranch. In about an hour we will be able to awaken Malon as the Sage of Shadow.~  
  
"What do we do until then?"  
  
~Be patient. High Council, be ready to crown Zelda once she gets back. Link, you had better come back to the ranch.~ After she finished, Link felt the connection betwen them close.  
  
"Goodbye, Council. May the Goddesses always lead you down the path of righteousness."  
  
"Farewell, Link," the elder said, not knowing whether to be fearful or joyous.   
  
Link walked out of the chamber, mounted Epona, and set off at top speed towards Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Link walked into the room just in time to see six of the Sages each channeling a different color light into Malon. Rauru's was white, Saria's green, Ruto's blue, Darunia's red, Nabooru's orange, and Zelda's pink. After a moment Malon seemed to be returning the light, or rejecting it rather, with her own deep purple. Suddenly all of the light went out, and the Sages stood back. Malon slowly opened her eyes and stood.  
  
She looked just the same as she always did, Link noted. Then he met her eyes. 'No,' he thought, 'she's different now. There's knowledge and wisdom there that wasn't before.'  
  
"Ganon's next target is Kakariko," she said. "Since I got some of Impa's power and knowledge...oh my gosh...this is terrible! I have some of her memories, too! It's horrible!"   
  
Suddenly there was a flash of purple light, and Malon stopped screaming. "There," she said calmly, "I had to get rid of those memories. But I can tell you Impa's whole story. I didn't get rid of ALL her old knowledge and memories. She was on the good side until Link pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. Then Ganondorf found her and started talking to her in dreams, promising power and glory if she served him. Sometimes she went over to his way of thinking, and sometimes had the power to resist him. She resisted enough to help the rest of the Sages seal him in the Sacred Realm- actually by then it was the Evil Realm- but she had already ensured his victory for later on.   
  
"She put ideas into Zelda's head while Link was off in the temples. Once Ganon was imprisoned Zelda fled to another world for fear of releasing the evil king. Little did she know that by fleeing, she was aiding Impa and Ganon in their evil plot against the world.   
  
"Three days ago Ganondorf escaped. All he has had time to do is destroy my ranch and murder the King of Hyrule. Like I said before, his next target is Kakariko village."  
  
"This time I'll kill him," Link promised, eyes flashing with rage.  
  
"But before you do Link," Rauru began, "I think you should go and get the Master Sword back. Since Ganon has escaped there's no need for it to remain where it is."  
  
"I'll do that. But I need the spiritual stones back."  
  
"Here's the Goron's Ruby, brother," Darunia announced as he gave Link the Spiritual Stone of Fire.  
  
"And the Kokiri Emerald," Saria said, handing over the Spiritual Stone of the Forest.  
  
"And finally the Zora's Sapphire," Ruto proclaimed, tossing Link the Spiritual Stone of Water.  
  
"Thank you," Link said, and whipped out his Ocarina. Without a second thought he began the Prelude of Light. A momet later he disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Walking over to the small patch of red carpet that lay before the Door of Time, Link onve again put his Ocarina to his lips. Slowly he played the Song of Time. As he finished he felt a strange sensation; like something opening within hin, and then the three Spiritual Stones floated magically to their places. Link watched as, for the second time, the great Door of Time slid gracefully open.  
  
Slowly he walked through the doorway. He froze again when he saw his old blade, the legendary Master Sword. It seemed to cry out, wanting to be pulled out of the pedestal in which it rested. He walked up the steps, and put his hands around the hilt. He had forgotten how the handle seemed to fit his hand so perfectly. Taking a deep breath, he pulled.  
  
This time there was no flash of blue light. He was old enough to be the Hero of Time now. Taking his other sword, seemingly identical to the Master Sword, he laid it down next to the Pedestal of Time. He put the Master Sword back where he had always kept it before; in the sheath on his back.  
  
Feeling complete and confident, he walked out of the Temple of Time, through the market, across the drawbridge, and towards Kakariko village. He had time on his hands. As he walked he focused once more on the white globe of light. He would make Ganondorf pay for returning to Hyrule; for the chaos he had caused. This time, he would not let Ganondorf escape alive.  
  
  
**~~** And so ends Part Nine, and the "Link's Quest to Find Zelda" series **~~**  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Be on the lookout for my next fics! Thanks to all who reviewed for your support and your time. Also special thanks to (: Goddess of the Smileys :) for helping me get a few ideas straight while this fic was still in its beginning stages. Goodbye for now, everyone.  
  
-TempleMaster14 


End file.
